1. Field
Embodiments are generally directed to optimizing network traffic, and more specifically to optimizing network traffic using a parallel tori interconnect.
2. Background Art
A torus is a network topology for connecting processing nodes in a parallel computer network. A torus may be arranged in a field array of N dimensions, where processing nodes (also referred to as nodes) are connected to the nearest neighbors using links.
In a conventional torus network topology, a torus interconnect has a limited bandwidth. The bandwidth is limited because each host that connects to a subset of nodes in the torus receives a fraction of the bandwidth. Thus, connecting hosts to the torus fabric through more nodes, steals the bandwidth from other nodes in the torus and other hosts connected to these nodes.
Links propagate data traffic between nodes in the torus interconnect. When a link in a torus interconnect congests or fails, the data traffic between the nodes that use the affected link is rerouted. The rerouting affects traffic latency in the torus network. For example, the rerouted traffic may take longer to arrive to its destination node using the rerouted path. In another example, the traffic that was originally scheduled to flow through the rerouted path is also affected due to increased congestion caused by the rerouted data traffic.